Spectre Sans
Backstory After a battle with Error. Ink realized that he couldn't protect Au's alone, even with the creators help. He called over his allies and other random Sanses, and even found a way to get Error404 in on this. (he may or may not have bribed him with cookies.) All the sanses put a small piece of their power into this new being, attempting to make a powerful AU protector, making a MASSIVE explosion that ripped through the multiverse. ( even people in other MULTIVERSES felt this!) When the dust (or the doodle sphere equivalent of it) settled, a new sans was there. I will put a picture here very soon But it was short lived, as Error Teleported in and wrapped Spectre's soul with his strings and shattered it, leaving him to die. As he has fading, he noticed a puddle on the floor. He crawled over to it, and absorbed it Just before he was about to turn to dust. It was a drop of Determination. It held the small leftover traits of his soul together, keeping him alive. Hating Error for doing this to him, he vowed revenge. But first he needed to get stronger. Long story short, he went on a killing spree, taking a small piece of his opponents with him. (example, when he killed cross, he took his blade, and made a few "small modifications" to it.) To this day, he hunts the Multiverse for Error, killing anyone who provokes him. Abilities * Gaster Blasters, 3x stronger than normal Sans's. * Red Gaster Grabbers (the strings Error uses) * Red bones (just normal bones but red) * Fear manipulation * Cross's Knife. Modifications include: made to resemble a katana more than a giant knife, Glows with red fire, can erase Multiverses, but requires a long charge where he is vulnerable to attacks * Hyper Explosion: a large power wave that erases whatever it touches. doesn't work on anything that assisted in the creation of Spectre though. * Extreme speed * Extreme strength (can kill certain things just by the air resistance his punch has) * Multiverse Rip: Creates a rip through the fabric of existence to allow Spectre to travel to any Universe, Undertale related or not. This is unfinished, and I will add anything at any time if I see fit UNFINISHED Allies and Friends: including but not limited to: Ink - BFF PJ - Fellow Idiot Aftertale - Helped his depression Glitchtale sans (appears as a vision) Outertale Folk - Stops by to say hi now and then Horrortale - Brings sans Ketchup bottles and Papyrus marinara sauce Dusttale Sans - Spars with him Code Red Sans - Helps him fight (since he weak lol) Enemies: Including but not limited to: Error: main reason he got messed up Killer: thinks he's stealing his thunder Cross: Ink was fighting him, so he helped betty: Mad at her for killing sans Any Gaster anywhere: feels that they are responsible for his condition Trivia: He hates shippers and things of that area, he LOVES killing shippers and lemon writers. his current level is 637 When he fights Dusttale sans, he fights weaker to humor him. Loves the color silver His favorite food is hamburgers Category:Sans-centric AUs Category:Sans Category:Skeletons